Wherever You Are, Whenever You Need Me
by leavingwhenimdonehere
Summary: Tadashi is feeling dour, so GoGo lends a helping hand to cheer him up


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ : EXPLICIT CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

This is the first fic and first erotic fic I've ever written, so please be gentle.

* * *

GoGo could sense something was wrong with Tadashi. His hair was ruffled, he was scribbling with an intensity that was unusual even for him, he was practically glued to his desk, and he responded to all questions or comments from his girlfriend with curt, monosyllabic grunts. Plus, it was Friday. While most people considered Friday a night to stay out late and enjoy life, Tadashi took it as an opportunity to stay even later than usual. GoGo understood better than most the importance of giving people distance, but she also took a great deal of interest in Tadashi's well-being. She would do anything in her power to make his life as smooth as possible.

So that's exactly what she was going to do.

There was no denying that this scenario gave even a daredevil like GoGo pause for thought. She wasn't even sure if Tadashi would accept, let alone whether she would have the gumption to push her cards forward. Part of her wanted to comfort Tadashi in his time of need, but there was an equally powerful part of her that she found uncomfortable: her own desire. Tadashi was kind, empathetic, upstanding, sweet, funny, an amazing brother, friend, student, nephew, and boyfriend, but he was also hot as Hell. GoGo wondered if it was unfair that her desire for Tadashi physically took such prominence in her mind when she loved him for so many different reasons, but she simply couldn't deny that he was incredibly sexy. His toned chest, his firm, warm stomach, his perfectly symmetrical, dorky face with that smile that made her stomach flutter pleasantly. He deserved all the happiness in the world that GoGo could give him, and maybe a bit more than that.

After sauntering into his lab under the cover of darkness, and with her trademark lightning quick reflexes, GoGo pulled Tadashi's chair out from his desk, slid over the side, and hopped into his lap. Instantly, she felt her body naturally force itself to invade his mouth with her tongue. As she hoped, Tadashi abandoned any hope of his present academic work in favor of returning GoGo's affection with his own. As the two continued their dance, GoGo placed her hands on Tadashi's shoulder blades, moving them beneath the fabric of his shirt so as to feel the rich, creamy smoothness of his skin. She gently caressed his body as she digested the taste of mint and serendipity that dominated Tadashi's mouth.

"I had this dream last night. I was here, and so were all of you, but you were all really concentrated on your work," GoGo pulled back to keep Tadashi from mumbling into her. "I tried to talk to you and you asked me if I was ready to go to the thing, but I knew I wasn't ready. Then two of my teeth fell out."

"It sounds like you're a little worked up and could use some relaxation."

"Wait," Before she could return to her examination of her boyfriend's body, he pulled away slightly. "Just give me five more minutes to get this done and I promise we'll start up again. Please?"

This was not an unexpected roadblock, but she was not going to take 'no, I have to work' for an answer. "Nope. You've been slaving away all day. Let me take your mind off things for a little bit." With that, she returned to her initial assault of Tadashi's face.

GoGo assumed that Tadashi still had a bit of self-control despite the intensity of the scenario, a point proven by the constant shuffling of his legs so as to not poke her. Completely adorable. The thought made her heart melt. Even in this state, he was still a total gentleman. To counter this, she shuffled slightly in her seat so as to more directly plant her backside on top of his crotch to prevent him from wriggling free. She was not unaware of the numerous times he had been checking out her ass even before they started dating, and she had known Tadashi long enough to figure out all the little tricks that made his heart race. (She couldn't deny Tadashi also had a nice ass, something she let him know on numerous occasions) After she wriggled slightly in her seat, she delicately lifted the seam of his shirt to gain better access for her hands to work his chest and stomach. Immediately following that, she lifted the rest of his shirt and lightly swirled her tongue around his left nipple.

"Augh!" Tadashi yelped.

To GoGo, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She loved Tadashi with every atom of her being, but she wanted to make him moan like a wild animal in heat.

"You're treating me like a girl." He huffed out between protracted, panting breaths.

After about a minute of exploring the various facets of Tadashi's body, GoGo smiled due to the combination of Tadashi's comments and the fact that she could sense something stirring beneath her. She moved her hands to cup his cheeks and asked with a brilliant smile: "Is someone a little excited?"

Tadashi's eyes widened as he looked down in shame with a mild blush decorating his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

Before Tadashi could finish, GoGo silenced him with another light kiss. "No, no, no! That's good. That's exactly what I was hoping for." Now for the main event. With Tadashi softened up, GoGo could move in for the kill. Still distracting him with her kiss, she delicately lifted the seam of his pants, unzipped the hook, and took Tadashi's trousers down to knee-level in one swift push. Tadashi once again yelped, this time in shock more so than pleasure.

"Leiko! What-what are you doing?"

GoGo couldn't help but smile at Tadashi's delirious expression. He was just too cute, especially when flustered. "Uh, what does it look like I'm doing?." She was halted before she could remove his undergarments.

"What is wrong with you? What if someone finds us? We could be expelled!" He began to gesture with his hands out of nervousness. "What if Hiro walks in? How am I going to explain that to my aunt?"

GoGo's tiny grin became a face-wide smile. "What a sweet, innocent boy you are," With that, she nearly ripped Tadashi's undergarments off, causing Tadashi's erection to spring forth from its domain mere inches from GoGo's hand like an accusing finger. When they first became acquainted, a thought that frequently made its way into GoGo's mind was that Tadashi was probably packing a lot in his pants, and, much to her delight, she had been proven correct months before, though this was the first time she could see it in action. "Do you honestly want me to stop?" She arched an eyebrow and smirked at him.

After several seconds of nervous fidgeting, Tadashi looked away and responded. "I don't know."

GoGo mouth arched into a wicked, knowing grin. "If you really didn't want me to do this, you would've stopped me by now."

Tadashi's gaze sank, along with GoGo's heart. She appreciated so much that Tadashi would never judge or ridicule her for her desires, but he still carried a great deal of personal insecurity about his own happiness. He could never indulge himself, constantly putting the happiness and comfort of others well in advance of his own. To put it mildly, GoGo was more than slightly invested in Tadashi's well-being, and she would give anything to see him happy. This was a crude, hardly permanent solution, but GoGo felt it was a start. "Hamada, I'm your personal health care companion right now, so sit back, relax, and let me show you what it's like to be appreciated for once in your life."

"What do y-oooh." Before Tadashi could place another ridiculous objection forth, GoGo wrapped her hand around the length of Tadashi's manhood and got to work, pumping up and down, up and down. Once she got over the initial nervousness, the process actually wasn't particularly difficult. It reminded GoGo of a carnival game, especially considering there was a prize at the end for a job well done. Tadashi's muscles relaxed as he slumped back into his chair. She was happy to see him let his inhibitions go, but his frequent moving around made it a bit difficult to make sweet love to his big, beautiful cock.

"I am going to need you to stop fidgeting, Hamada. Wrap your arms around me."

Though she would never admit it out loud, it was always nice to have Tadashi pull her close. GoGo thought working Tadashi's dick was like of one of those Russian dolls; moving from one layer to another. She made sure to plant a firm kiss on his lips every now and again so as to remind Tadashi that while she thought he was insurmountably hot, this was an act of love.

"How you doing, Hamada? Enjoying yourself?" She was already cognizant of the answer to her query considering the way Tadashi's head fell back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His frequent groaning also helped.

Concurrent to the stroking, she made sure not to neglect Tadashi's testicles. Of course, GoGo knew to take the utmost care with his balls, but she was fairly certain guys loved it when girls played with them ever so delicately. She cupped Tadashi's scrotum with her free hand ever-so-delicately massaged his balls with her palm.

"Oooh, yes. Yes please. Thank you so much." Tadashi groaned like a wild animal in heat as his hips bucked totally independent of his own willpower.

Though happy to receive such an exemplary performance report, the end was clearly in sight. GoGo was honestly surprised Tadashi could last ten minutes in his state of anxiety just prior to their session, but he didn't have much fight left in him.

"C'mon Hamada. Stop struggling and let it all out," She gave him another gentle kiss as moaning became more intense and hungry. "For me?"

Tadashi attempted to fire off a retort in between desperate, fleeting gasps, but he lacked the mental faculties to form a coherent sentence. "You are...you are..."

But it was too late. With his teeth bared, his hips pointing to the roof, and a roar escaping his lips, Tadashi exploded. His cock jutted back and forth, firing off a load so massive it made GoGo's eyebrows jolt.

"Wow. You were _really_ excited." She said with a laugh and a hint of pride.

Tadashi placed his hand on GoGo's cheek. With the most exuberant smile his depleted energy supply could muster, he struggled to talk. "You are...unbelievable." With a satisfied grin, the two shared a final, passionate kiss before GoGo took the liberty of pulling his undergarments and trousers back up. She left her drained, still reeling boyfriend to regain his composure as she grabbed a tissue from an adjacent box and cleaned up the surprisingly contained mess the two helped create.

"Cum enough, eh?" She chuckled to herself.

With the evidence disposed of, GoGo hopped the railing of the chair, plopped her body right into Tadashi's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So," She stated with aplomb. "Now do you feel better?"

"I do. But I think I might be feeling a bit down in the dumps tomorrow at this time. Do you think you could help me out?" He gave a mischievous grin.

"Don't even think about it, Hamada. This is a one time deal," Another quick kiss. "Well, maybe."

"Can you two please take that somewhere else?"

The two were just about to share yet another kiss when both their spines jolted at the sound of a voice towards the other end of the lab. Their heads snapped back to find Hiro standing with a book in his hand and an expression of disgust. Horror gripped the pair. Had Hiro discovered them?

"This is my lab too, you know, not your personal makeout dungeon."

The pair shared a sigh of relief, their secret safe for another day.


End file.
